


Where Did That Come From?

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Parallels, Use Your Words, avoidance is an artform, post-coital conversations, the gunshot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wants Robert to open up. </p>
<p>Good luck with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did That Come From?

Brilliant end to a lazy weekend.

They're both flushed, panting. Blissed out. Robert feels Aaron's fingers running across his left breast. He opens his eyes, looks down.

"Aaron, your nails are filthy." 

"Yeah, like I'm gonna go with you and Vic for mani-pedi Mondays."

"Scrapper in the salon, hi-vis and varnish to match. I'd quite like to see that." 

Robert expects a laugh, surprised when it doesn't come. He watches Aaron move his fingers around the scar. Round and round. 

"Rob, we don't ever talk about...I mean. It still hurt?"

Robert knows the question is layered.

"A phantom twinge now and again, nerves playing up. That sort of thing."

He knows that Aaron wants more. Robert should describe it, every stage. Shock. Pain. Terror. Loneliness. Anger. Loss. 

_No. Shift the focus._

"I was told you were the one, you helped keep me from bleeding out in the middle of the road. Never thanked you for that."

Robert watches as Aaron continues drawing circles around the scar. Round and round. He stills Aaron's hand with his own. Pair cupped against his heart. 

"I did the same for my Dad, Aaron. Years ago."

_Where did that come from?_

"You what?"

"Dunno if you and Vic ever talked about that day, when our Dad got shot? What a mess. Doesn't matter."

So many things he should divulge about his past to Aaron, knowing they couldn't be any worse than what's transpired over the past year and a half. Laundry list of transgressions. _We'll tick all the boxes. Oh, yes._

Aaron curls his fingers in a quick squeeze, emphasizing the particular location of their hands.

"It does matter, Robert. **You** matter."

Aaron's eyes are all truth. It becomes too much, too quickly.

"We'll have to have a proper sit down someday, Aaron. I'll fill you in on YEARS of The Sugden Saga." 

He uses air-quotes for the last bit, eliciting a small shove from Aaron. 

"But for now, it's just gone midnight, and I've got a very early meeting."

"Rob-"

He silences Aaron with a kiss.

_I promise. Someday._

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent the past two days researching accelerants, gunshot wounds, and chucking a haribo bear down the toilet to see what kind of sound it makes. How was your weekend? XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
